bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Soulless Enforcer (BZPRPG)
Project: Soulless Enforcer. To the people most affected by this clandestine venture, Project: Soulless Enforcer was known as "The Reaper Project". All the same, the project lived up to both its formal and pet names aptly throughout its existence. The products of Project: Soulless Enforcer have terrorized the Kin and their Coalition of Charity specifically since its revelation. Many have been demoralized by the mere sight of Soulless Enforcer's successes; more have been killed in the name of its twisted science. And for the few who have escaped the clutches of this twisted project, they are forever marred with Soulless Enforcer's indelible mark on their bodies, minds, and souls... 'History and Purpose' Originally commissioned by The Academy under the codename "Enduring Revenant", the project allowed for further research and development for its eponymous "Revenant Technology"; medical technology pioneered by a Sci-Toa and Academy Professor, Toa Keilex. Keilex intended to use the Revenant Technology for benevolent purposes, such as replacing limbs or resuscitating the critically injured and comatose... Sadly, Keilex learned too late that the Academy was not interested in the benevolent purposes of the Revenant Technology. Rather, the powerful technology was being developed for its use in war. Other Sci-Toa were brought in to handle the project and in a matter of a few months, technology intended for the benefit of the public was soon twisted around into something more sinister. Instead of assisting the sick, the Revenant Technology was applied to the Academy's cadets to ensure their longevity and suvivablilty in battle, to bolster their ranks by cybernetically reanimating students that had died due to the Academy's rigorous curriculum, -and- to revive (and ultimately force) former Rebel Toa that had been killed in battle and transform them into literal slave infantry. In short, they were trying to manufacture undead cyborg super-soldiers. Because of the Revenant Technology's original and more benevolent purpose, the real challenge was its compatibility when applied to the decidedly more military augmentations, such as endomusculoskeletal enhancments and weaponry grafts. It would take months of research and re-engineering before success finally came in physical form to the Project Leads... The Reapers. Three specialized prototypes were the end result of the Academy's Project: the Grim, the Cerberus, and the Anubis. Reconstructed and enhanced by the re-engineered Revenant Technology, the original Reaper prototypes were intended to be the Academy's hand to demoralize all the Rebel factions and reconvert them to their cause by force. It would have worked were it not for one small detail: the Reapers were next to impossible to control. They were just far too powerful and intelligent for the Sci-Toa to control. With the exception of both the Anubis Mk1 and the Grim Reaper model (both of which vanished along with Keilex), both the Cerberus and the Anubis Mk2 slaughtered their creators upon activation and vanished without a trace. Because of the repeated failures and the deaths/defections of the Project Leads, as well as the dangerous and uncontrollable nature of the reanimated cyborg Reapers, the Academy severed all ties it had with Project: Soulless Enforcer not long after Headmaster Zyrul was "terminated". Without the funding and prestige of the Academy's backing, Project: Soulless Enforcer was doomed to run out of funds and rot unfinished. After a few months of hanging in financial limbo, a mysterious overseas firm picked up the funding for Project: Soulless Enforcer, allowing the vengeful Sci-Toa to resume their original personal goals at full pace-- unaware that another far more sinister force beyond the overseas firm is watching and learning from the feats and follies of Project: Soulless Enforcer. ... And the knowledge this force gains from Soulless Enforcer could very well tear the universe apart. *** 'The Sci-Toa/Project Leads' Sci-Toa. These were once "powerless" Toa that trained within the halls of the Academy. Using a combination of science and elemental energies, they managed to receive cybernetic enhancements that augmented the vestigial elemental power they had. Still weak in comparison to the "powered" Toa, these Sci-Toa turned to train their intelligence rather than combat prowess. In time, these Toa graduated not as soldiers, but as scientists, and went on to perform various tasks of experimentation and observation under the employ of the Academy and other firms around Metru-Nui. To reiterate, they are smart for Toa, but laughably weak without their cybernetics. Professor Keilex Doctor Zauren Doctor Hodur *** 'The Reaper Models' ((Note: These are only the -known- Reaper models. Since the Sci-Toa generally work independently of each other unless otherwise coordinated by the Project Lead, there may be more Reaper Models under the command of the Project: SE Sci-Toa roaming the city.)) Lexicon * Revenant - Reanimated corpse * Live - Living test subject * Transmogrant - Transformed in processing/can shift between two or more main forms * Armored - wearing power suppression armor * Slave - Wearing obedience collar/trained or mentally conditioned to obey orders --- Grim * Also known as: Phobos or The Grim Reaper * Type: Revenant Transmogrant (Toa-Rahi variation) * Identity prior to Revenant Conversion: Toa Saeras * Description: Anubis mk1 * Also known as: Anubis * Type: Armored Slave * Identity prior to Revenant Conversion: Aoran, the Reverse Hordika * Description: Cerberus * Also known as: Deadpool * Type: Live Transmogrant (Polymorphic/Toa-Tank-Beast variation) * Identity prior to Revenant Conversion: Korrhunai Dekiyar aka 'Korrhun' * Description: Anubis mk2 * Also known as: Demon Jackal * Type: Armored Revenant Transmogrant (Toa-hybridRahi variant) * Identity prior to Revenant Conversion: Razikiel * Description: Anubis mk3 * Also known as: Jackal Reaper * Type: Armored Revenant Transmogrant (Toa-Rahi variant) * Identity prior to Revenant Conversion: Immahk * Description: Baldur * Also known as: N/A * Type: Armored Revenant * Identity prior to Revenant Conversion: CLASSIFIED * Description: Fenrir mk1 * Also known as: Fenriko * Type: Armored Slave (Mentally Reconditioned variant) * Identity prior to Revenant Conversion: Feriko, Toa of Iron * Description: Fenrir mk2 * Also known as: Fenrir * Type: Armored Live Transmogrant (Toa-Rahi variant) * Identity prior to Revenant Conversion: CLASSIFIED * Description: Acolhuanacatl * Also known as: Acol * Type: Armored Slave (Mentally Reconditioned variant) * Identity prior to Revenant Conversion: CLASSIFIED * Description: Siren * Also known as: X^2 class 3 * Type: Armored Revenant Slave * Identity prior to Revenant Conversion: Classified * Description: Category:Projects and Technology (BZPRPG)